ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pahh the Gullcaller
I showed up, killed one Marsh Sahagin and this guy spawned immediately. No wyvern, no two-hour ability, no drop. --Bron giovanni 04:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to come up with a window time for this NM. Last night I had it repop 3.5 hours after death.--Timon of Athens 15:53, 21 February 2007 (EST) Not like anyone actively camps this anymore, but I noticed while leveling BST here on only Swamp Sahagin and Marsh Sahagin, it spawned. So Bog Sahagin aren't the sole placeholders. --Sikbok 16:19, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Is this really assisted by a Wyvern? I went in exploring and got aggro and died to him (due to links and no Shihei) and I saw no wyvern. So wanting revenge I stocked up and went back and killed the other sahagin and then him and still saw no wyvern. Was about 40 minutes after I died that I came back? So maybe someone had killed the wyvern earlier and Call Wyvern was his 2 hour? and I just happened to come or what. But I saw no wyvern. --Ash 03:16, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I camped this a few weeks ago and it isnt assisted by a wyvern and took less then 3hr to respawn. I went 1/3 on it gettin Calamar. I just killed all Sahagin in spawn area and lottery spawn area. When he spawns you should kill any Sahagin in that area i am a 75PLD/37WAR and I got killed first time due to 3 agro. Insanemylott Remora server Testimonials *killed him quite easily as 68drg/blu with standard melee gear, didnt see a 2hr or a wyvern --Vimes 15:24, 11 May 2008 (UTC) *Camped this NM for a couple nights trying for a Calamar for my SAM. I've killed this 4 times in total (once while helping someone with a coffer key) but only saw it Call Wyvern one time. There seem to be a couple of spawns of Sahagin that can appear in a few different squares that seem to be the placeholder but can't confirm this. Seems to usually pop off of Bog Sahagin and sometimes Marsh Sahagin, never seen him pop off the Swamp Sahagin (the only yellow sahagins in the area). Killed him without much trouble as a 75 WHM/THF.--AreyaPhoenix 15:04, 14 May 2008 (UTC) *I ran into this guy while heading to farm some eyes and killed it. 1/1 on Calamar. Lazera 08:39, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Duod with 75THF, me as 75RDM. 15 limit points 2,805gil, and 1/1 on Calamar. Watch for links. Raos-Sabaku 09:43, 16 July 2008 (UTC) *Just solo'd as 75SAM/35DNC, dropped a Bastore Sardine and 3,600gil. Clevistre 23:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Solo by NIN/DNC level 59 with: 4/4 evasion merits, eva+ gear, AF legs, fight during nighttime, using all debuff and elemental tools. Took about 20 minutes. Also trio-able by BRD, DNC and SAM at level 54 with 2-Hour Abilities. (moved from main page) *Soloable by 75 DNC/NIN, along with about 8 links. Was running with a 60 BLU/NIN friend looking for Sea Monks to learn Maelstrom from and must have ran into him running through a room. BLU originally thought he aggro'd, but it turned out it was me, which was really confusing for a second til I realized the NM was in the group. He didn't get close enough to me to actually hit me for quite a while, so by the time I noticed I was being chased, he had like 8 friends. I solo'd the NM and let the links beat on me while the BLU pulled them off one by one. So yeah, while I was technically in a party at the time, I'm confident that this can be called a solo kill lol. Took about 20 minutes though...prolly could killed it a lot faster if I could have used Wild Flourish + Dancing Edge, but I was holding on to TP due to being slowly beat on by all the trash mobs, necessitating Curing Waltz IV from time to time. PROTIP: If you're gonna link, don't link a BRD...pretty damn annoying, especially with the dispel and all. BLU also says "GO BIG OR GO HOME!!!" but he's crazy so yeah...also didn't get the drop, but did get some rad Pamtam Kelp /wrists - Effedup 07:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed this NM Level 75MNK/37DNC (Used 2 Hour) and made sure i had enough TP to cure myself when it used Jumping Thrust and Hydroball. 869/1817 HP when the fight was over. Had to use Curing Waltz 2 a lot. Got 50 limit points, 5,512 gil, Calamar, and a Bastore Sardine.((User: Mselvisjr Bahamut Server 2/12/2010)) Mug Just mugged 875 Gil from it. Will adjust frontpage to reflect. Job: NIN/THF (Lv72) http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y205/Vekien/mug.jpg